1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to biomedical sensors, and particularly to a thigh adhesion quantitative measurement system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Body structures have layers of connective tissue on their outer surfaces. These layers allow the different parts to glide over each other. Sometimes fibers and/or bands of connective tissue form between surfaces that should be separate. When connective tissue layers become bound together, that's called an adhesion. One type of adhesion is thigh adhesions, which cause inflammation of the adhesion area. This causes pain and other difficulties, especially during walking. The treatment of adhesions of the thighs usually requires a surgical procedure, for example, liposuction.
Thus, a thigh adhesion quantitative measurement system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.